


you'll be able to love the night to it's depth

by yoonagi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Sad, maaf judulnya kepanjangan, terinspirasi dari lagu eve
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Di malam-malam tertentu, Link terkadang berhenti dan mendengar apa yang tidak bisa diarahkan oleh bintang-bintang.
Kudos: 2





	you'll be able to love the night to it's depth

Selalu malam-malam yang sepi. Kala suara yang sampai di rungu hanyalah bisikan angin dan kertak ranting yang dilalap api. Terkadang ada langkah kaki mengendap-endap di antara bayangan pepohonan; yang Link duga pastinya seekor rubah merah, dengan ujung jemari menapak ringan pada rumput dan gugur daun nyaris tanpa suara, seperti kucing. Mereka hanya lewat di antara hening, tidak membawa ancaman—setidak-tidaknya bukan moblin atau bokoblin, lagipula mereka pun sibuk mengeruh di bawah cahaya bulan.

Selalu di malam-malam ketika Link akhirnya mengistirahatkan ayunan tungkai. Sepanjang yang diingatnya, Link nyaris tak pernah berhenti. Ia selalu punya alasan untuk berjalan, berlari, menapak bibir tebing menuju puncak di mana lanskap Hyrule tampak lebih jelas di pelupuk matanya. Bila hujan turun ia hanya akan berhenti mendaki. Bila petir menyambar ia akan berhati-hati dengan senjata logam dalam sakunya. Bila udara terlalu dingin atau terlalu panas, ia hanya butuh sedikit ramuan dan pakaian pelindung. Link selalu mendapati pemandangan sekitarnya berubah dengan cepat, selagi ia melaju sekalipun tak sepenuhnya yakin akan tujuan.

Tetapi, ada malam-malam yang memaksanya mengambil napas sesaat, bersandar di batang pohon dan menyalakan seunggun api. Malam-malam yang sunyi, jauh di antara siklus bulan merah, udara menggelitik ujung hidung dan sebagian nuraninya. Link sendiri tak paham mengapa, ia cuma menyadari saat malam demikian tiba sebagai pertanda untuk mengambil jeda. Tak ada salahnya, ia pikir, sebab nyanyian angin terlalu merdu dan hangat perapian meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja_ ; terdengar seperti kebohongan manis dari bibir seorang ibu. Link tahu dunia terlalu kejam untuk menyuguhkan jalanan lurus tanpa terjal dan sandungan, buat apa membohongi diri sendiri akan hari esok yang cerah langitnya saja tidak menentu? Link mengerti, jauh di lubuk hatinya, di hari ketika ia terbangun tanpa sisa memori soal apapun yang terjadi sebelum sepasang matanya terbuka.

Bunyi langkah kaki membuyarkan kontemplasi pemuda tersebut. Ia menajamkan telinga, menduga kali ini tentunya bukan tapak-tapak rubah yang seringan jatuhnya kapas. Langkah ini berat dan mantap, sekaligus berhati-hati. Sebelah tangan Link sudah meraih senjata terdekat dengan kakinya, sebuah tombak dengan ujung memancarkan listrik kejut. Sang pemuda nyaris siap seandainya saja senada suara tak sampai di telinganya. “Tak perlu bersikap defensif, Nak. Aku hanya pengembara yang tak sengaja lewat.”

Link mengerutkan kening, masih bersikeras meraih tombaknya. “Bagaimana itu bisa meyakinkanku kalau kau _pun_ tidak menginginkan tetes terakhir darahku?” tanyanya.

“Oh, percayalah, darahmu tidak ada untungnya bagiku,” jawab suara itu, yang belakangan Link kenali sebagai suara perempuan—walau aksennya terlalu berat. Ia berbicara dari balik bayangan hutan, Link nyaris tak dapat melihat sosoknya. “Aku berjanji tak akan menyulut api jika kau membiarkanku duduk sebentar saja di sini.”

Dari sekelibat siluetnya yang menyatu dengan gelap, Link mendapati orang— _sosok_ itu tengah menduduki sebatang kayu tua yang sudah lama rubuh. Seolah ia sudah ada di sana sejak tadi, jauh sebelum Link menyadari. Ia bergidik. Meski ucapannya terdengar meyakinkan, apa yang menjamin orang asing ini bukan salah satu utusan Klan Yiga? Atau _hantu_ —atau makhluk apapun itu yang tidak seharusnya Link ajak bicara?

“Apa yang membawamu ke sini, Nak?”

Sesaat, Link cuma melempar lirikan. “ _Well_ , tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, kurasa,” timpalnya dengan hati-hati. Tak ada gunanya memelototi gelapnya celah-celah pohon, ia sama sekali tak menemukan gambaran jelas dari lawan bicaranya.

“Dan bila aku boleh merasa penasaran,” lanjut suara itu, “siapa namamu?”

Bergeming. Keraguan di hati Link memuncak. Ia tak pernah merasa kesulitan mengungkapkan namanya pada setiap orang asing yang bertanya. Toh, itu cuma nama, nama yang bahkan terasa aneh kala dituturkan lidahnya sendiri. Tidak, tentu saja ia mengumbar-umbar nama itu bukan disertai harapan bodoh untuk bertemu orang-orang yang ternyata masih mengingatnya—tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa mengharapkan sesuatu semacam itu? Setelah seratus tahun, mana mungkin ada orang yang masih—

“Link.” Bibir sang pemuda bergetar, sedikit. Lantas ia cepat-cepat mengatupkannya rapat-rapat.

Sudah terlambat untuk menyesali keputusannya. Tak kurang dari lima menit lalu Link siap menerjang sosok misterius ini dengan salah satu senjata di tangan, yang kini berdiri tegak sebagai alat tumpu setengah bagian tubuhnya. Kini, bukan hanya duduk dan bercakap-cakap, ia juga mengungkapkan namanya pada orang asing yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Apa, sih, yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Link?

“Jadi kau lah Link yang _itu_.” Suaranya kembali terdengar. Link tak perlu repot-repot menjawab, atensinya tertuju jauh ke dasar lembah dan bukit, rumput hijau terhias dedaunan dari pohon tanah Akkala, jauh di timur sana ada sisa-sisa _Spring of Power_. Namun benak Link mengembara ke tempat lain, jauh dari semburat jingga kecokelatan Akkala. “Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu, Link,” lanjut suara itu.

Sang pemuda masih membatu.

“Kau bocah yang seharusnya mati, seratus tahun yang lalu.”

Tersentak, Link menoleh—tetapi hanya ada kegelapan dan bayang-bayang pepohonan. Napasnya tertahan selagi cengkeraman tangannya menguat di sekeliling besi dingin nan keras. Udara sekitarnya menusuk kulit, namun nyala api masih mengertak bersama pancaran sehangat apa yang kini terbangun dalam dadanya. Malam yang aneh. Selalu malam-malam seperti ini, ketika Link nyaris melupakan destinasi terakhirnya. Silam malam berbisik pada sang pemuda, bahwa dunia terlalu berbahaya untuk disusuri seorang diri. Tetapi, sejauh yang diingatnya, bukankah Link memang selalu sendiri?

**Author's Note:**

> Mari ramaikan fandom lokal TLoZ dengan angst.


End file.
